A semiconductor device known in the art as a reverse conducting insulated gate bipolar transistor (RC-IGBT), is a semiconductor device that functions as an IGBT and as a free wheel diode (FWD) concurrently.
In such a semiconductor device, reducing a temperature dependence of on-resistance of the device is desired.